The organic halide family is very extensive. This invention is concerned with the family of refrigerant fluids and perfluoro fluids. The chemical synthesis of a significant number of organic halide fluids have been accomplished during the last 80 years, including the majority of refrigerant fluids such as chlorofluorocarbons (hereinafter “CFCs”), hydrochlorofluorocarbons (“HCFCs”), fluorocarbons (“FCs”) hydrofluorocarbons (“HFCs”) and hydrofluoroalkenes (“HFOs”).
It has been established that some fluids, particularly compounds used as refrigerants, have contributed to the depletion of ozone in the atmosphere and global warming. International action has been taken to phase out the use of these refrigerants and like compounds. Currently, the scientific community is concerned with protecting the environment, particularly with respect to any chemical contamination, including the release of carbon dioxide to the atmosphere.
Currently, the treatment and/or decomposition of organic halide fluids, such as refrigerants, require an apparatus that can include the use of extremely high temperatures. For example, certain apparatus for the decomposition of refrigerants can require heating the compounds to a temperature of about 1,300° C. to 20,000° C. under reducing conditions. Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus for the treatment of organic halide fluids under less severe conditions; i.e. temperatures less than 1,300° C.